


Contradictions

by Oldine



Series: Alders [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldine/pseuds/Oldine
Summary: The Torchwood team faces a mystery involving human experimentation and alien technology while trying to deal with their own personal issues.





	1. Chapter 1

** Hughes Flats; Cardiff, Wales **

** Saturday, August 6, 2021 **

His wrist-strap chimed with a hub notification.

Jack Harkness woke slowly. Sleep deprivation did that. He reached for Ianto and found the other side of the bed empty. As his thoughts surfaced, he remembered. He still didn’t know why. The simplest answer for what happened was an attempt to disrupt Torchwood. Jack hoped it was nothing more than that. 

His wrist-strap chimed again; he flipped it open. The brief message reported a 999 call flagged by the new police presets. Human experimentation made him think about Moss-Probert. A whistle-blower could be the break they needed.

Jack climbed out of bed, and grabbed a folded pair of pyjama bottoms. He’d been too tired the night before to notice them. As he walked through the bathroom to his office, he realized his laundry wasn’t the only thing Ianto cleaned in the last couple days. In all the arguments they’d had over sharing a flat, the effort of cleaning two never came up. One more thing to feel guilty about, Jack thought.

Booting the computer gave Jack time to think. The compromise wasn’t working. Not as they hoped. Ianto’s reaction to the video couldn’t have been prevented. Jack thought if he’d been able to discuss Cory with Ianto, the situation would have had a less dramatic effect on everyone. The only positive was they now had video evaluation software on their email.

The first thing Jack noticed was the lack of follow-up. Even if the caller hadn’t sounded credible, a constable should have been sent. He quickly checked the number of calls overnight. It was quiet for a Friday night. He tried to pull up the call notes. There weren’t any. In fact, he couldn’t find any record of the call. Another  glitch . He checked the address from the original notification and entered it separately. A constable from across town was sent.

Jack checked the clock. 4:30. He could call Gwen and upset Rhys. Or wake Ianto. No one would be angry, but it would be awkward. They still needed to talk. Resigned, he walked back to his bedroom. His mobile charged on half the dual docking station. He grabbed it and tapped autodial. 

When Ianto answered, he sounded barely awake. “What time is it?”

“Before five.”

Ianto groaned. “What happened?”

“999 call notification. Questionable PD follow-up.”

“I need ten minutes.”

 

Ianto Jones dressed quickly. While early morning wake ups happened, it was unexpected after everything. It wasn’t his fault, he told himself, reaching for his pants. They agreed he would not see that part of Jack’s life. It would take time to get the image out of his head. The immediate problem was Cory. Ianto didn’t want him in the building. While he understood the security concerns, he didn’t understand why Cory couldn’t be transferred to London.

Ianto took a deep breath and adjusted his tie again. Cory was the only long-term lover Jack had. Or at least the only one Ianto knew about. Asking not to be under the same roof or handle part of his security was not an unreasonable request.

Eight minutes, Ianto thought, grabbing his mobile and keys. Not bad. He headed for the door. And then the lift. He couldn’t help but eye the door to Cory’s temporary flat. Ianto had limits to what he could or should tolerate. He pressed the lift button and waited.

Jack’s door opened followed by footsteps in the hall. “Morning,” he said as the door slid open.

“Morning.” Ianto entered and reached for the floor controls.

Jack claimed to opposite side of the lift. “Sorry to wake you.”

Ianto tapped a button. “Not a problem.”

“Are you all right?”

No, Ianto thought, for a growing list of reasons. “Yep.”

Jack moved closer as the doors opened and set a hand on Ianto’s back. “We need to talk.”

What good will it do, Ianto thought, stepping into the first floor hallway. It won’t change anything. He already knew the video targeted the two women because of their families. None of them knew the camera was there. They were babysitting Cory because they didn’t know the details of who gave the video to Heitt. Or what any of it was expected to accomplish. The case was more important then any personal objections to the situation.

“Should I wake Gwen?” Jack asked as they headed for the car park.

“No.” 

Jack reached out brushing is finger tips over Ianto’s hand. “We can’t work together if we can’t talk.”

Ianto closed his eyes. Why bother? You always get your way. “I can’t do this now.” He knew he’d say something he regretted. 

Jack reached for his mobile.

Ianto met Jack’s eyes. “Don’t wake Gwen.” Rhys and Anwen didn’t need a bad morning.

 

When the notification woke him, John Hart had barely slept. A night at Mirage worked better than he hoped. He’d been able to relax and meet a few people. If one really managed a spa that had potential. That was worth an early morning on almost no sleep, he told himself. 

There were days he missed stims, John thought, heading for the coffee pot in the kitchen. Caffeine had a limited effect. And fewer side-effects, he reluctantly concluded. As he reached for a mug. The mustang offered a quiet reminder of why he changed.

“Did you pull the files?” Steven asked, stepping into the main room.

“Yeah.” John used his wrist-strap to activate a food replicator he installed in the counter. It instantly filled his mug. “999 call.” He explained what he learned from the Torchwood and police databases. “Building security show Jack and Ianto went.”

“Together?” Steven stood back, waiting. “Are they even talking to each other?”

John shrugged and moved over to the table. He grabbed a tablet. They needed to do background. As much as he’d like to believe it was connected to Moss-Probert, it was probably a prank or a distraction. The database glitch and police response were questionable. He suspected that was why Jack went. But the odds that someone would suddenly call in a report, and at 4:30 in the morning, were unlikely.


	2. Chapter 2

** Arloesedd Meddygol Creadigol; Cardiff, Wales **

Jack Harkness drove. The medical facility was off of Cowbridge Road. He parked in the Aldi’s car park. Nothing about the area came to mind. He flipped open his wrist-strap and scanned. The scan-blocker was subtle, but in itself was proof of future technology.

Ianto reviewed the Internet using a tablet. “There’s a few online forum comments.” He scrolled down. “Nothing about experiments.”

“Medical complaints?”

Ianto quickly used Google to search. “Yep.” He read. “Nothing stands out.”

Without thinking, he set his hand on Ianto’s leg while he thought. “Sanatorium Park is near here. The fake alien probe distraction.”

“Jack.” Ianto sounded uneasy.

When Jack turned, he realized what he’d done and withdrew his hand. “There is alien technology in the area,” he said. “We need to deal with us before we walk into a potentially dangerous situation.” Or he needed to go alone. 

Ianto closed his eyes. “You moved your lover into our building. Down the hall.” Pause. “A conversation won’t fix it.”

Jack caught himself before he returned his hand to Ianto’s leg. The gesture was automatic. “We’re friends. When Cory has information, or needs a favor, he calls.”

“You don’t have sex with him?” The question was an accusation.

“Three times.” Jack gave it a moment. “Cory likes powerful men. He uses sex for a variety of reasons. But he doesn’t have conventional relationships. He was in love with someone who died several years ago. He hasn’t gotten over it.” 

“I thought it was ongoing.”

“No.” It was not the way Jack envisioned the conversation. He wanted to end the secrets. By choice not necessity. “I enjoy meeting new people and the rush and intensity. It’s nothing more than that.”

“Why am I not enough?”

“That’s not it.” Jack didn’t have a simple answer. “Sex and love are different.” 

“For you.”

 

** Hughes Flats **

Gwen Cooper’s mobile rang waking her. With a groan, she reached for her phone on the bedside table. What could Owen possibly want at 5 AM? “Cooper.”

“Morning. I’m at the London morgue.” He sounded unhappy. Early morning calls did that. “I got the call at 3.” Owen hesitated. “Has Jack left Cardiff in the last few days?”

“No.” Gwen sat up. “What happened?” She could only guess Jack was suspected of something.

“Tedmond Lake, Albreida Starkie and Percy Heitt are dead. Four more haven’t been identified yet.”

Moss-Probert employees, Gwen thought. “Cause?”

“Cerebral hemorrhage. No external injuries. The ME suspects a biological weapon, but there is nothing to support it. Or anything else. I was brought in for a second opinion.”

“You think Jack did it?”

“No. I was volunteered to call and ask if he’d been here.”

Gwen nodded slightly. “If Jack knew they were dead, he would have sent Cory back to London.” He couldn’t work things out with Ianto until Cory went home.

“Management is not happy about that situation. Someone in HR asked Tosh why Ianto didn’t request a transfer. Or file a complaint.”

“Why did she tell them?” In a couple weeks, Ianto would find a way to process what happened and forgive Jack. 

“That HR should call Ianto and ask.”

Gwen laughed. She couldn’t help it. That would be an ugly conversation. The HR rep would insult Jack and Ianto would go off. No matter how mad he got at Jack, Ianto wouldn’t tolerate it. They were predictable even if she didn’t understand their relationship.

Rhys held up his phone as if to ask who called at that time. 

“Owen. There’s a situation.” Gwen climbed out of bed. “Send me a copy of the scans.”

 

** Arloesedd Meddygol Creadigol **

Ianto Jones opted to stay in the car. They couldn’t realistically work together. Not yet. He should have realized it when Jack called and later when he wanted to call Gwen. Ianto had to accept he missed Jack. Despite being angry. No relationship was perfect. Gwen had to deal with Rhys’ jealousy and he had to deal with her dedication to a 24/7 job. Tosh accepted Owen’s disagreeable, pessimistic attitude and he accepted she could get distracted by a puzzle and forget he, or anyone else existed, for days at a time. Sex seemed different somehow.

The ear com clicked. “Anyone there?” Gwen asked.

“Good morning,” Ianto replied.

“I’m heading to the hub. London has a Moss-Probert situation.” She quickly summarized what she knew. “HR has questions.”

Ianto wasn’t amused. “Not interested.” 

“The morality police will get bored.”

Ianto hoped so. He couldn’t deal with questions about him and Jack. They loved each other. Enough to struggle with incompatible views on relationships. It was hard to explain. People tended to assume that Jack was the cause of all their problems. Or abusive. Because he wouldn’t settle into a conventional relationship. That was judgmental ignorance. They were both set in their ways. And it contributed to the arguments.

Jack injected, “We need the van and PD to secure the area.”

“How bad?” Gwen asked.

 

Jack Harkness tapped the ear com off as Gwen’s question echoed through his mind. He didn’t have the words. Working with Torchwood, he’d seen the miraculous and the horrifying. As a Time Agent he’d seen things that hadn’t happened yet or wouldn’t reach Earth. Something changed.

Jack flipped his wrist-strap open. “John Hart.”

“Miss me?” John asked almost immediately.

Only your acceptance. A thought Jack didn’t want to dwell on. “I found a second generation biomechanical soldier lab. In Cardiff. Similar to Aloxixon II.”

“That’s not surprising. Torchwood traced genetic research back to unethical studies in the 1970s.”

“Get the location from the hub. I want you here.” Jack wanted information. John’s reaction to the technology would reveal more than anything he said.

“Keep saying things like that and I’ll get the wrong idea.” John’s tone said he hadn’t misunderstood the suspicion. He disconnected.

Jack scanned the building again. He wanted to be wrong. Except the results were the same. It was a fully functional biomech lab. Based on the technology, it was combining reproductive services with biomechanics. Women desperate for a baby were used as walking incubators. The only upside of using birth mothers was they didn’t have artificial gestation capabilities. He suspected that was a matter of time. Whoever gave them the technology to establish this would provide the rest at some point.


	3. Chapter 3

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Gwen Cooper tucked Anwen into the flat built for her family during the upgrade. She still didn’t know what to think about the changes. One of the many questions she had was why she was given a personal armory instead of an office. Either the designer didn’t know her actual duties or was trying to say something. With all the indications that a future version of Anwen was behind it, Gwen wondered if it somehow reflected how her daughter viewed her.

“Why were you and dad arguing?” Anwen asked quietly.

Gwen sat on the edge of the bed. “Work schedules.” He thought she should stay home with Anwen unless it was safe to send her back to daycare. To much time in the hub wasn’t healthy. “It was lack of sleep and nerves.” And completely irrational. He never suggested Anwen go to the office with him, or that he stay home. 

“Will I be able to go to school?”

“Yeah. We’ll figure it out.” Gwen leaned in and kissed Anwen on the forehead. 

“Be careful.”

Gwen wondered at times, as she left Anwen to sleep, how much her daughter understood about the arguments. Parents often didn’t realize how much their children overheard. Anwen was more perceptive than others her age. Perhaps more important was why she didn’t ask questions.

For another day, Gwen thought regretfully. They had a potentially urgent situation. The unfortunate need to prioritize made it worse. And the sacrifices they all made as a result. Some day she hoped Anwen would understand the long hours and chaotic life. Although if they were right about the hub changes, she would some day understand from personal experience. 

The ear com clicked. Gwen tapped it. “Anwen is settled.” At least they understood. She knew other working mothers that had coworkers that didn’t understand.

“We need an extensive background on this property,” Jack said. “Not only who owns it, but any other companies connected to it. If the previous business or businesses were similar, we have to consider the possibility it just changed names.”

Gwen nodded. “Any obvious Moss-Probert connections?”

“No. This technology is more advanced than what we know of the destroyed facility.”

“They shared suppliers,” Ianto said. “Some of the supplies and equipment were unusual. It may be coincidence.”

A few companies she found researching MP came to mind. “Send what you have.”

 

** Near Hughes Flats **

Steven Carter scanned John’s coffeemaker out of frustration. He DNA-encoded it. If Steven had any doubt he’d angered John before he left, that confirmed it. Just another reminder that his grip on reality was tenuous at best. They had conclusive proof they were lied to about what to expect when they arrived. Either the source of intel wasn’t solid or they were intentionally given bad information.

Steven should have known John would take it as an insult to Anwen’s memory. After his own experiences dating her, he couldn’t help but wonder how she viewed John. Even after what happened in 2046. But John was convinced as always that she loved him as much as he loved her. 

Unable to override the encoding, Steven unpacked the original coffee pot. He needed the caffeine. During all the discussions and preparation, he never really thought about having to start over with the corporations. The changes were suppose to prevent the problems. They didn’t. They couldn’t. Based on information from the biomech lab this morning alone, the situation started decades earlier. They weren’t sent back to prevent the corporations from establishing biomech programs, and they didn’t have the necessary resources to dismantle them.

The question as always was what they were expected to do. Time travel 101, their presence changed everything. The world they knew wouldn’t exist. Influencing Jack alone would have that effect. Steven couldn’t help but wonder if the entire purpose of sending them back was to upgrade the hub and building security. The puzzle threatened to overwhelm him. 

Setting up the coffeemaker soothed his nerves some. It gave him something to do. Steven couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea of research. With John being interrogated by Jack, Steven knew he should provide support. But he couldn’t bring himself to research. Assessing another corporation conducting unethical and horrifying human trials was too much to ask.

His mobile rang. He checked the screen and didn’t recognize the number. “Hello?”

“Morning, gorgeous,” Eilene said.

Speaking of psychos, Steven thought. He wasn’t even going to ask how she got his mobile number. “Morning.”

“I hate to ask. But I’m running low on ideas. Do you have any information on an attack at a domestic shelter overnight?”

“No. Why?”

“It’s the third in six months. One woman each time. No obvious connection. Each has one or more children missing from care.”

Steven could think of any number of explanations both mundane and Torchwood. None of them were good. “I can look into it.” Finding missing women was more productive than chasing corporations.

 

** Williams Haulage **

Rhys Williams reviewed the day’s delivery schedule. Two last minute changes and an expected employee absence meant he was taking over a route. After reviewing the company instructions and locations, he realized it covered more than one shift and he wouldn’t be home until late. 

“Did Cedrych call?” Rhys asked Laura his secretary.

“No. I tried calling him. His mobile’s disconnected.

Rhys groaned. That sounded like he quit without giving notice. “Do we have recent applications?”

“One possible.” She didn’t sound impressed. “The other two asked about Torchwood.”

Reporters caused that, Rhys thought. The reasons varied for the articles, but the result was unfortunately the same. Publicizing his wife worked with Jack disrupted business. Making it worse, one reporter kept making snide comments about Gwen working alone all hours with two men. From the woman’s comments about Ianto she’d never met him and made no effort to investigate her theories. It didn’t have to be rational to piss him off.

“I need info on the possible.” Rhys hated inconsiderate employees. Life happened. His wife’s job showed how bad it could get. But a phone call wasn’t asking much.

The desk phone rang. Rhys took a deep breath and focused on his work voice. Then reached for the phone by the third ring. “Williams’ Haulage.”

“Morning,” Gwen said.

Rhys barely kept from sighing. He didn’t need another problem. “What happened?” He didn’t like the tone of his voice.

“I need information,” Gwen said. “You’ve made deliveries to Arloesedd Meddygol Creadigol.”

“Not recently. They changed delivery services.” After one of the articles about Gwen and Torchwood. It wasn’t the only business he lost as a result.

“Please pull the file. It’s similar to MP. Except this one targeted women needing fertility treatments.”

Sick bastards, Rhys thought, entering the information into his computer. The first thing that stood out was the driver that handled the business’ deliveries. “Cedrych Mattix didn’t come to work today. His mobile’s disconnected.” 


	4. Chapter 4

** Arloesedd Meddygol Creadigol ; Cardiff, Wales **

The filing system alone told Ianto Jones they were keeping more than one set of books. The facility had reportedly been inspected. He doubted it. He looked up pictures of equipment in an online catalog. They had intentionally mislabeled inventory and anyone familiar with the technology would know that. The office didn’t bother faking privacy law requirements. No one expected a walk-through or an audit. Like the Moss-Probert facility, they seemed to operate completely off Torchwood radar. Which was extremely difficult to do outside of Great Britain, nevertheless in Cardiff.

Ianto looked up as Jack stopped next to the desk. He didn’t look overly enthusiastic about the office or the copy machine. That wasn’t a good sign. Ianto still remember the first time Jack asked him on a date. The one good point in an otherwise bad night. Juvenile copier comments were preferable to the tension.

“London sent a team.”

Good, Ianto thought. “Owen?”

“Yeah. He volunteered.”

“We need to focus on how this place hid from us. Then we need to apply that information to the city.” Ianto had an uneasy feeling. “They chose Cardiff for a reason. A relatively small European town offering no obvious advantage for researchers.”

“The Rift.”

Ianto nodded. “London would be a better location. Larger, more diverse population. Better access to supplies and equipment. A large port.” Pause. “If they can hide from us in Cardiff, they can hide from the main office.”

“Life-forms survive by adapting to their environment. There could a genetic affect.”

That might explain Anwen’s ability. “Are we looking at soldiers or eugenics?”

“Both.”

 

** Near Hughes Flats **

One thing John Hart learned about time travel was that neither problems nor solutions were linear. He suspected him and Steven had been told what they needed to hear. Anwen hadn’t lied. John knew that much. But that didn’t mean those that provided her with information and technology told the truth. If it was a simple matter of changing an event and placing or removing items, neither of them would have had to go back in time.

John returned to their flat and found it empty. After the argument earlier, that wasn’t surprising. If an empty flat was the highlight of his day, he definitely needed a lover. Easier said than done. He touched his ring through his shirt. He’d found the love of his life. She’d been worth cleaning up, drying out and becoming a better man. They had five years. The good. The bad. He didn’t want to let go. She wouldn’t want him to be alone. Even if she’d lived, she wouldn’t have cared if he found stress relief with another. His grief made it fell like a betrayal.

It would have to wait unfortunately. They had multiple problems. MP, a biomech lab, the video, and Steven. He should be at the flat. While quiet was preferable, it was worrisome. John didn’t see a note. While he hoped Steven was simply angry, John couldn’t make the assumption. Reluctantly, he knew the priority. People had committed suicide for far less than losing their entire time line. 

As John didn’t need stealth, he opted for the direct approach. He quickly found his mobile. Then flipped open his wrist-strap, set-up a trace and called Steven. He didn’t answer. But the call went through. An exact location required more effort. The general location gave John a place to start.

 

** Torchwood Three **

Gwen Cooper focused on Cedrych Mattix. The driver had a solid background. Rhys had no way of knowing the man’s entire identity was fake. She only found it because she suspected a problem. That generated several questions including how such an impressive identity was created. Records started months before he applied for the job. He had bank accounts, credit, and a rental agreement. Some appeared backdated. 

Cedrych’s delivery schedule was creatively manipulated. A few of Rhys’ drivers promoted and generated more business. In general, if a driver assisted in landing a new contract, the deliveries were added to the driver’s schedule. The incentive for new business was more hours. 

Cedrych’s customers gave her a list of companies to check. They ranged from questionable to suspect. Any business that didn’t connect to Arloesedd Meddygol Creadigol or MP needed to be referred to Cardiff PD. She’d sent two names to Andy already.

The alarm sounded as the large door slid open. Gwen looked up as Jack and Ianto entered the hub. They looked more at ease with each other. Which meant the relationship crisis was fading. What few problems, beyond the arguments, they’d had over the years rarely lasted. 

“Rhys has information for us,” she announced. “The delivery driver that had Arloesedd Meddygol Creadigol didn’t show up for work this morning. He used a burner and it looks like he broke the sim card. Based on where it stopped working, he threw it off a bridge.”

They walked over to her.

“More than one of Rhys’ clients changed companies after media connected him to me. One is indirectly connected to Moss-Probert.” His approach to finding possible problems was making her life easier. 

“Good,” Jack said. “What do we have on the driver?”

Gwen explained what she’d discovered. “Creating the identity required access to government resources. While database access could help, it wouldn’t generate the paperwork.”

“The lab had fake inspection records.”

“We need to be careful,” Jack said. “Have you found any connection to London?”

“Not directly. Some of the medical equipment and supplies needed for a legit business require London connections.” Nothing stood out yet.

“Torchwood black ops programs connect to the Institute before it was destroyed,” Ianto said. “The people involved have a better idea how long you’ve been with Torchwood, Jack. They know better then to operate in Cardiff.”

“They would know about Rhys,” Gwen added.

Jack pointed out, “The companies have to have government and Torchwood connections.”

“I will pull city inspection files.”

An inspector in common could work the same way as Cedrych. Then they could compare notes. “We need to warn Owen.” Although he tended to have a healthy level of paranoia.


	5. Chapter 5

** Draig Gymraeg Transportation; Cardiff, Wales **

By late afternoon, Jack Harkness needed a break. Listening to a city attorney claim that he didn’t have probable cause to search the biomech lab tried his patience. It resulted in her announcing that PD would not support Torchwood investigations without a warrant or court order. 

Jack parked near a building on Gwen and Rhys’ growing list of possible problem. He pocketed his mobile and tapped his ear com. “Anyone here?” 

“Yep.” Ianto sounded less stressed. 

That was something, Jack thought. “We have a problem.” He explained the conversation with the attorney.

“She’s wrong,” Gwen injected. “The 999 call justified our investigation. Identifying alien technology in a building accused of human experimentation justified a closer look. Arguably an imminent threat. Finding extensive evidence of both would eliminate any probable cause arguments.”

“Write it up and send it.”

“The glitch that interfered with Torchwood receiving details, and the nonstandard police response, means PD and possibly the city government violated multiple laws. Involving Torchwood compliance,” Gwen added.

“Post Miracle Day laws?”

“Yeah. Do we want to push it?”

That was not a decision he wanted to make while stressed and sleep deprived. “Not immediately. Send the probable cause argument. The rest needs to be researched.”

Jack unfastened his seatbelt and flipped open his wrist-strap. A quick scan showed the unusual energy source that appeared on the Torchwood sensor network. He had no idea what it was even with an on-site scan. The inconsistent technology and energy adaption suggested experimentation by salvage alien tech. He’d seen the approach before the Institute was destroyed.

“Ianto.” Jack reached for the door handle. “Does Draig Gymraeg have contracts in England? Or use the tunnel?” It might explain how the technology was smuggled into Cardiff without raising suspicion.

“Yep. Regular routes.”

“Check them.” Jack explained what he suspected about the tech.

“Should I notify London?”

“If you find anything conclusive.” If Torchwood was involved whoever would quickly know they’d been discovered. If Cardiff withheld information, it would expose that their suspicions. That could get ugly.

 

** Leckwith Road McDonald’s **

Rhys Williams needed to eat. He parked next to the door. He removed his mobile from the docking station and checked the time.  The last delivery had been a headache, and left him an hour behind schedule. Thankfully, the last two businesses had at least two shifts. Someone would be able to accept them late. 

Rhys stepped from his lorry. A familiar sound caught his attention. He looked over as a car drove into the car park. He tried to look like he was going back for something he forgot and took a moment to take a picture. After opening the door and searching for something imaginary, he closed it and headed for the restaurant.

While Rhys waited in line, he sent the picture and a brief message to Gwen. With everything going on, and  Cedrych’s connections, it wasn’t unreasonable someone followed him. Breaking into the building targeting Anwen came to mind. Or they could want information. 

A woman entered while Rhys ordered. She looked military he thought as he stepped aside to wait. While she showed no obvious interest in him, she was tense. She eyed the exits and the other customers. He couldn’t help but wonder if she expected something to happen.

After his order number was called, Rhys accepted his tray and headed for a table in the center of the dining room as far from the windows as he could. The woman’s behavior made him paranoid. She even sat nearby and picked at her food. If she was following him, she had to realize he’d seen her.

Rhys’ mobile rang. He checked the screen. “Hey.”

“The driver is female,” Gwen said.

“Yep.”

“You’ve seen her?” 

Rhys focused on his food hoping she wouldn’t know the conversation was about her. “Oh, yeah. Hard to miss.”

“She’s a former Army security specialist from Birmingham.”

He nodded. “That wouldn’t surprise me.”

“Can she hear you?”

“Yep. The client wants the schedule reviewed. The original plan won’t work.”

Gwen paused, trying to interpret what he meant. “She’s not following you?”

“Yes and no. We don’t have all the details.”

“She’s following you but isn’t a threat?”

“Yep.”

“Be careful.” 

 

** Draig Gymraeg Transportation **

Jack Harkness found the energy source. The crystal egg had bizarre properties. He didn’t know how it was producing or converting energy. He could only guess the process was at the quantum level. Quantum entanglement could generate the amount of power he was seeing. But it had specific requirements that weren’t there.

After returning to the Torchwood van for a containment box, Jack repeated scans. Shutting it down required assessing the odd assortment of technology and shutting the system down without overloading any section. Either the engineer had an intuitive understanding like Tosh or was extremely lucky. It was a wonder the person didn’t blow his or herself up.

Jack removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves. Mapping the disconnect told him it wasn’t designed to be turned off. That suggested the unusual design might have been to prevent it. Shutdown required simultaneous actions. A potentially fatal game of Twister. An energy surge fried the rest of the system.

When Jack finally had the egg in the box, he scanned the technology again. There was something wrong with the set-up. The egg was emitting energy collected by the system. Except the components necessary to safely collect and distribute the energy weren’t there. There had to be technology he couldn’t find.

Another thought occurred to Jack as he disassembled the rest for removal. The system generated far more energy than the facility could possibly use. Unless he hadn’t found something. After extensively checking the buildings, he had nothing. The only idea he had was that it was generating energy and somehow transferring it off site. There was no indication how.

Jack tapped his ear com. “Anyone there?”

“Yep,” Ianto replied.

“Check the city sensors. Power changes. Outages.” Jack couldn’t help but wonder if he made a serious mistake.

After a few minutes, Ianto said, “Southpoint Industrial Estate has no power.”

“By the Cardiff Docks?” That was miles away on the other side of town.

“Yep.”

“Compare sensor readings between here and there.”

Minutes passed. “Nothing,” Ianto concluded. “The buildings are not connected to the Cardiff power grid.”

Jack knew he was missing something. “Review the list Gwen made of businesses connected to the medical building this morning. Check for outages and connections to the grid.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”


	6. Chapter 6

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Owen Harper stepped through the large door as it opened. Something looked and even felt different. Although he had no idea what. He walked around the workstations to the back hall. There wasn’t much to tell about the genetics lab that wasn’t obvious. Since he was in Cardiff, he thought he should check the infirmary. The hub didn’t always get new technology when it was available; Jack had to request it.

The computer clicked. “Grumpy cat is here,” Anwen declared over a new intercom system.

“Owen.” Gwen tried to conceal her amusement. “Where are you?”

“Main floor.”

“The hub has been redesigned. If you get lost, use a control panel for the layout.”

Owen looked confused. “Lost?”

“Some of the hallways were changed,” Anwen added.

“Do I want to know?”

“Uncle Ianto redecorated.” Anwen laughed.

Ianto said, “The route to the infirmary hasn’t changed.”

Good to know, Owen thought. “Anything I need to check?”

“No,” Gwen said. “I will meet you in the infirmary.”

When the door opened several minutes later, Owen stood in the doorway and stared. Redecorated didn’t begin to cover it. The room was larger. Some of the equipment had been upgraded. The new specialty station near the door was unidentifiable. He couldn’t help but wonder as he walked around. He had no idea how Jack changed the hub’s physical structure. Or why. The new infirmary was nice, but unlike London, Cardiff didn’t have a lot of patients. Or even a doctor.

Gwen entered. “It’s a long story. With you working in London…”

“It’s better I don’t know.”

“Yeah.” She gave it a moment. “Did you find anything at the lab?”

Owen wasn’t sure how to explain. “It’s what we didn’t find. A power source. It wasn’t using local utilities.”

 

John Hart arrived by portal device. Half carrying Steven. Crossing Roald Dahl Plass meant trying to look casual. They reached the lift without attracting too much attention, but it didn’t move. John struggled to flip his wrist-strap open. He hoped Anwen was still in the hub. 

“Anwen Williams.”

“What’s wrong?”

“The lift won’t work.”

“Shouldn’t it recognize your wrist-strap?” Anwen asked.

John had no idea how to explain that Ianto disabled his remote-access. Without it sounding suspicious. It affected more than computer research. “It doesn’t.”

“Mine,” Steven said weakly.

“Can you open it?”

Steven rubbed his wrist-strap against his leg to bypass the illusion and open it. John reached for it. Trying to use another person’s wrist-strap while holding them up was an experience he could have done without. The lift finally descended slowly. 

Another problem John hadn’t considered. It had no railing. Keeping them both upright was a test of endurance. And the pain was memorable. No meds, he repeated over and over in his head. He couldn’t risk it. No matter how much it hurt. 

Anwen hurried across the room as the lift settled onto the floor. “Who’s he?” She sounded suspicious.

“Steven.” He stumbled.

John gave in and lowered Steven to the floor. “Do you know how the robotic stretchers work?”

“No.” Anwen looked apologetic. “Dr. Harper is here.”

“Bad idea.” Steven closed his eyes.

John sat unceremoniously on the floor next to Steven and reached for his wrist-strap. He tried remotely requesting a robot. Instead, it activated a medical scan. An alarm sounded.

“Computer, activate intercom.” Anwen’s voice was barely audible over the alarm. “Mum, John and Steven need medical attention. I don’t know how the robots work.”

“Who?” Owen’s voice came over the intercom.

“Crap.” Steven groaned. 

The alarm ceased.

“What happened?” Gwen asked.

“The short version.” John didn’t like how weak he sounded. “Is we got caught between the Sisters, a group trying to abduct a kid from care, and two dumb constables.”

“John Hart,” Owen said, his voice cold.

“Any other injuries?” Gwen asked.

“Both the constables went to the A&E. Would-be abductors to the morgue.”

John heard Harper’s determined footsteps leave the back hall. It was an ugly situation. Harper was supposed to be in London. John fumbled for stun pellets. He didn’t want to hurt the doctor which limited his options. Anwen moved in front of him. She stood there, feet apart, arms crossed. 

“Don’t hurt him.” John doubted Harper had any idea what she could do.

“Owen.” Gwen was obviously running. “Don’t threaten John.”

“He tried to kill us. Tosh almost died.”

The door to Jack’s office slid open. John looked up as Ianto stepped onto the metal framework. He looked calm, carrying a tranquilizer gun. And walked quietly toward the railing. 

Don’t shoot Anwen, John thought. She will never trust you again.

 

Jack Harkness had a growing list of questions as he closed the garage door behind him. While a Torchwood black ops project was most likely in his mind, he couldn’t figure out how they managed it. The 999 call felt like a set-up. The only potential explanation that came to mind was that someone was taking out the competition. Using one Torchwood office to take out another was risky. The person or persons would have to be able to accurately predict him behavior. Which brought him back to Torchwood. 

Did you send more than one team? Jack knew the possibilities of time manipulation would fuel his paranoia and drive him crazy. There were too many scenarios to consider. Trusting John as a source of information was complicated. Without wondering if the person who sent him back trusted him.

As Jack stepped onto the left, an alarm sounded. He checked it with his wrist-strap. A surge of Rift energy. Anwen, he thought, waiting for the lift to open again. Jack squeezed through the doors as they opened and ran. The big door took even longer to roll over.

The scene was confusing. John and Steven were near the lift. Both looked injured. Gwen hovered over Anwen who was bleeding down one arm. Ianto checked on Owen who was unconscious. 

“Grumpy cat needs an attitude adjustment,” Anwen said, the pain evident in her voice.


	7. Chapter 7

** Torchwood Three; Cardiff, Wales **

Jack Harkness settled into his chair at the head of the conference table. Too much had happened. He picked up a tablet with infirmary medscans. Four people needing treatment in one day wasn’t good. Anwen was lucky Owen was a bad shot. Ianto thankfully took Owen down. With prototype retcon darts. He would sleep for a couple days and have no idea what happened. Steven’s injuries were partly resistant to Nanogene treatment. It was a wonder he survived. 

The door opened and Ianto entered carrying two mugs of coffee. He looked tired. And still carried the prototype in a holster. “Gwen needs a few minutes. She’s talking to Tosh.”

“How’s that going?”

“Prototype malfunction. Tosh’s asking questions Gwen doesn’t understand.” Ianto smiled slightly, setting the mugs down on the table. 

“It might have been easier to tell her the truth. How many times have you shot him?”

Ianto sat. “Three. No, four. He always deserves it.”

Jack reaches for a mug. “Owen’s access needs to be restricted.”

“Anwen tried to knock him over. It might have been an accident.”

“Still.” Without thinking, Jack set a hand on Ianto’s. “Drawing a weapon in the hub. He wasn’t thinking.” Owen was dangerous when he was angry.

“Jack.” Ianto sounded uncertain.

“Sorry.” Jack withdrew his hand.

Ianto hesitated. “I don’t mind. I…” He exhaled. “Cory called your office. It’s why I was there.”

Jack returned his hand. “He left?”

“Yep. Cory wanted you to know he had security and a safe place to stay. In London.”

“Are we good?”

“I don’t know.” Ianto looked like he didn’t know how to say something. “I want something you can’t give me.” Pause. “And I can’t be what you want.”

Jack reached Ianto. “I want you.” Pause. “The secrets don’t work. I don’t want to lie to you.”

“I don’t know if I can handle the truth.” Ianto looked resigned. 

“I won’t share details you don’t need. The situation with Cory would have been different, if I told you what was happening.”

Ianto didn’t know what to say. “Just kiss me.”

“That we can agree on.” Jack leaned across the table and kissed Ianto.

 

Gwen Cooper met her husband at the door to the garage. She had no idea how to explain Anwen’s injury. The hub was supposed to be safe. It didn’t help that Owen had approved access. At least Rhys had met Owen. His attitude and anger issues were known.

“Why are we here?” Rhys sounded exhausted.

Gwen led toward the lift. “The fertility facility went in a strange direction.” That was the simple version.

“You’re still working? Or we’re in lock-down?”

“Anwen’s in the infirmary. As a precaution.” Resigned, Gwen explained.

“Where is he?”

“Unconscious.” She exhaled sharply. “Owen won’t have free access to the hub again.”

Rhys struggled with his temper. “Harper’s not going near her again,” he emphasized.

An argument for another day. Owen was their first choice in doctor’s. “Anwen will be fine.”

When the lift doors opened, Rhys asked, “John and the other man? What happened?”

“We’re still trying to figure that out.” The lift descended. “Based on the police report, two unknown women prevented an abduction. The responding constables were given bad information and attempted to assist in the abduction.” Gwen shook her head. “The constables will live. The arses are dead.”

“The kid?” Rhys asked, following Gwen out the opening doors toward the big door.

“The women took her. It’s somehow connected to a violent break-in at a domestic shelter last night.” It was one part of a confusing puzzle that involved genetic experimentation, alien technology and an unknown form of energy distribution. “They’re connected to the woman who followed you tonight.”

“She wanted me to know she was there.”

The door slid aside. “There is a group of vigilantes based in Birmingham. A friend there couldn’t give me anything office. But they’re suspected in numerous crimes against abusive men.”

“What do they want with me?”

Gwen was concerned they might have skewed views on relationships. Rhys wasn’t abusive. His jealousy made him stupid at times. Her friend insisted that all of the vigilante victims were community service. They deserve what they got. “I don’t know.” 

 

John Hart sat with his back to the partition on the gun range. He needed a place to think, and no one was using it. The fact that he found peace in a room for practicing killing things spoke volumes. The situation with Owen earlier said more. John knew he deserved it. And more. No matter how much he changed his behavior, it didn’t affect what he was. Anwen could have died for things he’d done before she was born.

I don’t know how to do this. John set his head back and closed his eyes. The urge to drink, or find something stronger, threatened to overwhelm him. All he had to do was go back to the infirmary. He could take away the pain.

The door opened. The familiar boots and movement identified Jack immediately. There had been a time they would have gone out after a crazy situation, gotten drunk, maybe picked up a friend or two, and spent a couple days in bed. John knew if Jack suggested it, he’d agree. Their lives and everything be damned.

“How the hell did we wind up like this?”

Jack leaned on the partition. “We grew up?”

“Our definition of adulthood is different.”

“Mine doesn’t involve brothels.” 

John laughed. It wasn’t a happy sound. “At least paying for it doesn’t end like this.”

“Which addiction’s flaring?” Jack asked.

At least he wasn’t judging, John thought. “I want to get high. Oblivious. Numb.”

“Would a technical puzzle help?”

“On this planet? There isn’t technology advanced enough to distract me.”

Jack touched the bottom of a tablet to the top of John’s head. “What about an alien power source, possible quantum entanglement, with an unknown method of energy distribution?”

John reached up and grabbed the tablet without opening his eyes. His hand unexpectedly brushed Jack’s and the rush was intoxicating. John knew the consequences of even considering it. One more illusionary form of happiness to avoid. “Is this from today?” He opened his eyes and looked at it.

“Yes. The biomech lab led me to a transportation company.” Pause. “If I had realized the extend of it, I wouldn’t have disconnected it without mapping the energy output first.”

“You need to work things out with Ianto. And get some sleep.”

“Sleep?” Jack sounded surprised. 

John shrugged. “I can’t imagine eye candy is good for anything else.”

“Right.” Pause. “When are you changing his office name back?”

“When he reinstates my remote-access.”


End file.
